


A Moment of Rest

by venomousOctopus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousOctopus/pseuds/venomousOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t let your pure ideals destroy you.”</p>
<p>A warning, a plea, or something else? Founder Kuzuryuu could not figure it out, but he knew, right now, right then that Azuma truly cares about him, and for that, he's grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> The Shomonkai Leader doesn't actually have a name, so his name is Arashi here.

The Shomonkai headquarters, even without electricity, was quite comfortable at night. With the blackout forcing the city into darkness, the higher members who still needed to prepare for Belberith’s arrival had Huoniaos as light. The Founder was in the top floor meeting room, with Azuma sitting on one of the couches. He was talking with the others as they gave information on how many people were converted to the cause, and of course, some update on the one his daughter is so interested in.

When the other members left, it was Azuma’s turn to fill in his reports on the number of COMPs given out, as well as the number of people who survived the initial contact ritual.

“Also, some boy and Naoya’s cousin requested for his items. That concludes my report, Founder Kuzuryuu”

The Founder smiled. “We’ve done well today, Azuma”

“You think so?”

He nodded, and Azuma noticed he had bags under his eyes. The Founder was about to leave before Azuma stopped him. “Kuzuryuu, you look...tired. Why don’t you sit down and rest a while?”

The other male looked at Azuma for a bit, who gave him a somewhat stern look. He then sighed before sitting down himself. “You always know these things, don’t you, Azuma?”

“How can I be in this position if I didn’t?”

Kuzuryuu laughed lightly and stretched his arms out above his head, leaning his back against the couch. Azuma looked at the other male with some annoyance.

“You can lie down, you know. It would probably be far more comfortable than being in that position, don’t you think?”

“I can’t do that, Azuma. What if some other member sees me in this room like that? I have to set a good example”

“Your setting of a good example will kill you one day. Lie down”

The Founder frowned for a bit before doing what he was told to do. He rested his head against the soft throw pillows the couch came with and lied down on his side away from Azuma.            

“Please inform me when someone else is here, as I would like to look presentable”

“Of course”

Azuma was going over his files as he heard Kuzuryuu’s breathing becoming more quiet. When he finished writing it out, he looked up to realize the Founder was sleeping. He sighed with amusement and got up to get a blanket from Kuzuryuu’s room, which conveniently, was also on the top floor, along with his. He instructed the Huoniao to prevent anyone else from entering, and set off.

The Founder’s room was unlocked, stupidly, he thought, but didn’t dwell on it since his mission would be harder if it was. In the dark, he couldn’t make out much, but he could see the outline of the plain single-bed, a simple shelf, and a frame with what he presumed had a picture of Amane and the late Lady Kuzuryuu. He swiped the thin orange (he thinks, it’s too dark to tell) blanket off the bed and held it in his arms. He was about to leave, but stopped when he recognized an outline of something on the shelf. It was a vase with a single flower in it; the same flower that the Shomonkai used as their symbol.

He went over to take a closer look and smiled. He could still remember when the Founder bought this exact type of flower to woo his future wife. He could still remember when he wore it on his suit to every date on Azuma’s insistence. He could still remember offering one of these flowers to the Founder the night his wife died. He looked at the flower again and sighed. No point dwelling on it now, he thought, and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. The top floor hallways were familiar to him, and there was no problem getting back to the meeting room. He let the Huoniao recognize him and then entered the meeting room to see the Founder up and staring idly out the glass wall.

“Azuma, you’re back”

“Yes. I thought you would be uncomfortable without a blanket”

“That was very kind of you”

There was more silence, and Azuma walked toward the Founder, laying the blanket on the couch as he did so.

“Do you believe we’re doing the right thing?” The Founder asked.

“What do you mean?”

Kuzuryuu turned around and sighed heavily. “I want to help humanity overcome God’s ordeal but this lockdown has caused so much suffering already. I see people fighting over food, demon tamers abusing their power and even though I know the Shomonkai help people when they can, I still feel that this is all our fault.”

Azuma walked over and placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “You’ve been fighting for freedom for how long?”

“Ever since...ever since she made that discovery”

“Would she want you to give up?”

The Founder paused for a moment, and sighed again. “I suppose not”

“There will always be unpleasant things in our road to success.” Azuma tightened his hold on the orange shirt. “So please don’t worry about it, Arashi”

The Founder smiled.“You always worry about me, don’t you? Even back in University. Doesn’t it get tiring?”

“Not particularly.” He walked over to the couch and sat down. “Now, I’m telling you this again: please rest”

Arashi Kuzuryuu followed him and sat on the same couch, Azuma was about to tell him to lie down on the couch properly but he laid his head on Azuma’s lap instead. The Shomonkai member tensed up at the contact but got used to it quickly.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Come now, you’re the one that says I need rest”

“This is not what I meant”

The Founder laughed lightly, and Azuma thought that it was rare to see him so happy and relaxed nowadays. He sighed and let Arashi continue to lie down on his lap, no matter how much he hates personal contact.

“I forgot the blanket” Azuma muttered.

“You are not getting out of this, Azuma.”

“At least allow me to call over the Huoniao so we don’t freeze”

“Very well.”

The Huoniao did as it was told and sat beside the two. It’s lamp at such a close proximity was hard to get used to, but with the warm air and the soft light brightening the little area they were in, Arashi found it quite comforting. Azuma lightly twirled the other man’s hair out of habit.

“Azuma?”

“Hmm?”

“This is really nice”

“Go to sleep”

“Remember the last time we were like this?”

Azuma could, and would rather not dwell on it. The Funeral for the late Lady Kuzuryuu was very somber, and he was surprised by himself to shed some tears back then, but the night afterwards was still a terrible reminder of just how dependant Arashi Kuzuryuu was of her. He had to hold the Founder down that stormy night, barely convincing him that life was still worth living.

“...Yes. I do”

“I suppose I should thank-you for that again.” The Founder said, averting his gaze. “I...do love my wife very much and when she...”

“I understand, Arashi. There’s no need to say it”

Founder Kuzuryuu bit his lip, and after a pause, slowly reached his hand out to touch Azuma’s free hand. “I’m truly grateful”

Azuma looked at the hand that was just lightly brushing his own, and then gave a defeated sigh before entwining their fingers together.

The Founder smiled peacefully before closing his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jezabel was defeated, Azuma already knew that. He also knew that those kids will eventually come here as well. Damn it all, why did Naoya have to get himself so involved in this?

Founder Kuzuryuu was about to leave for the Hills to call upon Belberith, knowing the government will use their Final Option soon. Before leaving, he walks over to Azuma.

“Today’s the day, Azuma” he said with a bright smile.

“Founder Kuzuryuu, I’ve seen first hand how strong they are. They dispatched our entire group, as well as Amane. I barely made it out. Do you think Belberith can really stop them?”

The Founder frowned. “Have faith in His Majesty, Azuma. With His power, we can overcome any ordeal!”

“But-”

“Azuma, you are the one that always tell me to never give up, don’t you?” The Founder said with dead seriousness. “We are this close to succeeding. We will win, Azuma!”

“I..I’m just worried about you. Those kids are dangerous. They will go to any lengths to reach their goal!”

The Founder put his hand on the other man’s shoulder and smiled gently. “I know you care, Azuma. Don’t worry, those kids will do nothing to me”

“Of...of course not.” Azuma lowered his gaze. “Please don’t let your pure ideals destroy you.”

The Founder nodded, turned around, and was about to leave for the Hills before he thought over it, and kept standing there. Azuma stared at the other man with confusion. After an awkward minute or so, Founder Kuzuryuu sighed deeply and turned around, grabbing Azuma’s hands when he did so.

“Founder-”

“Thank-you”

“For what?”

“For everything, Azuma.”

“Arashi, is there any reason you’re so-”

“I love you”

Azuma’s breathing stopped. Their fingers were still entwined, but that was far from his mind at the moment. “A-Arashi?” He managed to choke out

Arashi Kuzuryuu was smiling, but there was a sadness to it, the same sadness he sported during the late Kuzuryuu’s funeral. “I love you, Azuma. I have come to depend on you just as much as I have my wife”

“I-I-” Azuma didn’t, couldn’t, say anything. The sudden confession and all it encompasses hitting him like a truck.

“I have troubled you again, haven’t I?”

Azuma frowned and let go of the other man’s hand, letting them both dangle between them. “Why are you telling me this NOW?”

Arashi averted his gaze and didn’t say anything, but the sadness in his face seemed to be more pronounced.

Azuma sighed and pulled the Shomonkai leader into a gentle kiss. Their lips just barely brushed before parting again. It was brief but seemed to pass on every unspoken word between them; every quiet moment between them. Arashi looked at the other in surprise before his lips pulled up into a warm smile..

“I...” Azuma hesitated. “…care about you as well, Arashi. So please don’t do anything drastic”

The Founder nodded, so slowly that it would not be noticed unless you were paying attention. “I promise.” He said.

Azuma smiled lightly. “Then I will see you when this is over”

Arashi nodded, more firmly this time, and smiled before leaving for the Hills building.

As soon as he entered the building, he heaved a deep sigh, all the composure dissipating out of him like mist. He shakily held onto the railing of the stairs and gave one last look to the general direction of where the Hills Building’s exit was.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, before making his way up the stairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You...you promised, Arashi”

The new King of Bel stood in front of him, a demon army gathering behind him, all laughing, mocking him, probably.

The King of Bel smiled, with a deadly edge to it. Naoya, the boy with the hat, and the Delinquent stood behind him. All (except the boy with the hat) looked quite happy with the situation.

“You-”

The King gave the command.

“-Promised”

He screamed before the demons ripped him apart. 


End file.
